Dying In Your Arms Tonight
by FieldHockeyWriter
Summary: Chloe is sick and Riley needs to help her. When the results of Chloes test come back, Riley trys to give her sister everything she can...(please read and review!)
1. Im Telling Mom!

Dying In Your Arms Tonight  
  
A So Little Time FanFic  
  
By: FieldHockeyWriter  
  
Please Review After You Read, I Like To Write Various FanFics So If You Have Read My BraceFace or Even Stevens FanFic, You'll Like This. Enjoy!  
  
Chloe Carlson lies in bed coughing. She saw Riley enter her room, but Riley was a blurry vision. From Chloe's eyes, Riley looked like and angel.  
  
"Hey Chloe," Riley said, sitting on Chloe's bed. Chloe coughed again, she sat up hacking, her breathing shortened. Riley stared at her. The coughing passed and Chloe lied back down. Riley put her hand on Chloe's head.  
  
"Riles, I feel like im dying," Chloe said, hacking again. Riley held her sisters hand. She looked like she was going to cry.  
  
"What's wrong?" Chloe asked, her eyes tearing from coughing. Riley shook her head.  
  
"I can't stand that you are sick! This is been going on for weeks, you have to tell mom. She thinks you are allergic to something in the house!" Riley said squeezing her sister's hand. Chloe tried to squeeze back, but her grip was to weak. She coughed again and Riley stood up.  
  
"Im telling mom!" Riley said walking out of the door. Chloe reached her hand out.  
  
"Riley, don't!" she said, coughing still. Riley turned towards her, eyes glazed with tears.  
  
"Chloe, something is wrong! We need to find out what!" Riley said, " if it means telling mom, so be it! How do you think I feel, listening to your breath shorten every night, gasping for air. How do you think I feel when I realize I can't help you? Im telling mom!" Riley walked out and ran downstairs. Chloe heard her sister jump down every step. She stood up, the room spun around her and she began to fall to her knees. She gripped the edge of her bed, searching for air.  
  
"Riles!" Chloe yelled out. Riley and their mom stood in the doorway as Chloe blacked out.  
  
If You Like It, I'll Continue It! Thank You!! 


	2. The Results Are In!

Chloe woke up in a strange place. Everything was white and blurry. Im dead. Oh my god! Im dead! Im in heaven! God, no no no! Chloe thought. She rolled over and saw many people walking around wearing white. Angels? She thought. Just as she began to cough again, one of the 'angels' ran towards her with a big tank.  
  
"Don't hurt me!" she coughed out. The face smiled at her.  
  
"Im not going to hurt you, just calm down," he said putting a mask to her face. She began to breath better and he tied it around her neck, "everything will be alright. Shhhhh, its going to be ok," he said, soothing her.  
  
"When do I meet god?" she asked, looking up at him. He smiled and laughed as he shook his head.  
  
"Not for a while sweetie," he said, "not for a while." She watching him walk away and reached out for someone.  
  
"Chloe Carlson, your family is here to see you," a woman said. Chloe looked up.  
  
"How did you guys get into heaven?" she asked looking at them. Jake smiled down at her.  
  
"My sweet Chloe, you are in the hospital." Macy moved up to Chloe and kissed her on the head.  
  
"You blacked out next your bed," Macy told her. Riley stood behind Macy, and slowly showed her self.  
  
"Riley, im sorry I didn't tell mom sooner," Chloe said, taking Riley's hand.  
  
"Your test results will be in soon. We are going to find out what is wrong and what we can do to stop it," Riley said, sitting on a chair next to the bed. Chloe nodded and looked the other way. Across the hall. They were rolling a bed out of the room. There was a sheet over the body and a woman followed the bed, crying. Chloe faced her family.  
  
"Im sorry I didn't tell you sooner mom," Chloe began to slowly cry. Macy took Chloe's hand as a doctor walked into the room. Chloe moved the mask on her face slightly and looked at the man. Jake stood up.  
  
"Well, what's the result?" Jake said. The doctor shook his head.  
  
"Chloe has a virus that is very rare in the US and could be deadly if not treated right away." Chloe gasped and Riley began to cry.  
  
"Chloe has about a month to live, them well," the doctor lowered his head and Riley cried out and ran out of the room. Macy leaned on Jake and Chloe felt tears run down her cheek as she heard a gut-reaching scream from Riley. 


	3. What Am I Going To Do?

Riley fell to her knees and grabbed her stomach. She took out a quarter and called the house. Manuelo answered.  
  
"Hello, Carlson residents. How may I help you?" Manuelo answered.  
  
"Manuelo! Its Riley! Im calling from the hospital," Riley said, panting hard, tears still coming.  
  
"Riley, how is Miss. Chloe doing?" he asked, sitting down at the table. Riley let out another moan.  
  
"She's dying Manuelo, she dying," Riley dropped the phone and repeated the words to her self over and over. She dropped her head in her knees and cried harder. She felt a hand on her arm. Slowly, Riley looked up. It was Larry. His kind eyes looked down on her.  
  
"Your mom called and told me I should take you home," Larry said, seriousness in his voice. Riley wiped her eyes and jumped up.  
  
"Oh Larry!" she cried out, wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her back and helped her walk slowly outside. As they passed Chloe's room, Chloe yelled out, I Love You! to Riley. Riley began to cry again and waved to her sister.  
  
"I'll see you later!" Riley said walking with Larry. When they got outside Riley ran out to the beach and fell into the sand. She screamed at the sky and threw sand around her. Larry watched her and sighed. He nervously looked around before he ran to Riley. He grabbed her and pulled her to the ground.  
  
"Riley, get a hold of your self!" He said pining her to the sand. She squirmed and kicked.  
  
"Larry! My sister is dying! She is dying! What am I supposed to do?" Riley gave up on trying to get away and just lied under Larry's body. He gently stroked her hair and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Thanks for being here," Riley said to Larry. She slid out from under him and kneeled on the ground, looking at the ocean. Larry sat next to her.  
  
"She's my twin, my other me, ya know? I don't know what im going to do tomorrow, ext week, next month or next year. No one will ever take Chloe's place, no one," tears streamed down her face again. Larry wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Its going to be okay Riley, I'll be here for you," he gently kissed the top of her head and she cried softly into his chest.  
  
"I don't know what im going to do," Riley said, hugging Larry and the sun came down upon them. 


	4. It Doesnt Seem Real, But It Is Real

The next morning, Chloe woke up to find Riley in her hospital room. Riley was asleep in Larry's lap on the couch in the room. Chloe's vision was normal, but she still had the mask on to help her breath.  
  
"Riles," Chloe said gently. Riley rolled a little and woke Larry up. Chloe smiled at Larry and Larry smiled back.  
  
"Its been rough for her," Larry said stroking Riley's hair. Macy sat up in the chair next to Chloe and startled her.  
  
"Its been rough for all of us," Macy said stretching. Jake sat up from the ground. And Manuelo walked in from the hallway.  
  
"I slept in the car so I could be here when you woke up," Manuelo said kissing Chloe's head.  
  
"Im glad you're all here," she said, tears coming down her face. Riley woke up at the sound of different voices.  
  
"Chloe," Riley said getting up. "Im sorry I ran out of her yesterday, the news was, well, shocking." Chloe grabbed her sister's hand.  
  
"I don't blame you Riles, I felt like running out of here myself." Chloe's grip was weak, which made Riley hurt even more. Jake put his hand on Riley's shoulder. Riley turned into her dads protecting body and sobbed. Larry took Riley's hand.  
  
"Mr. Carlson, I think Riley needs some air," Larry said, moving Jake out of the way. Riley soon adapted to Larry's body, as if it were Jake's. Slowly, Larry moved Riley out of the room and then to the outside of the hospital.  
  
"Larry, every time I think about it, I doesn't seem real," Riley said walking onto the beach, "but when I look into Chloe's eyes, hold her hand, watch her sleep, I know its real. I can sense the death in the room. Like God is pacing around her bed, waiting for her to die. Just waiting, waiting like all of us." Larry followed her onto the beach.  
  
"So why don't you ask to take Chloe home?" Larry said. Riley sat down.  
  
"What?" she asked. Larry sat next to her.  
  
"Well, hear me out. Tomorrow, ask the doctors if you can bring Chloe home! You guys could watch movies, visit the beach, be yourselves!" He said. Riley looked up.  
  
"Yeah, but she's so weak. How could we visit the beach? She can barely walk," she said, digging her hand into the sand.  
  
"She could use a wheelchair," Larry suggested. Riley stood up and Larry stood after her. "Your right Larry! Im going to make her last days alive great!" She hugged Larry and he hugged back.  
  
"If you want, I could go over with Manuelo and decorate her room with her favorite things. Rent her favorite movies, that kind of stuff!" Riley kissed Larry on the cheek.  
  
"You're a genius Larry! Thank you so much Larry!" tears streamed down Riley's face. She was going to make all of Chloe's dreams come true. 


	5. Welcome Home

Riley rushed up to the hospital room and began to open the door when Macy stopped her.  
  
"Riley, I don't think you should go in there."  
  
"Why not mom?" Riley looked confused. Macy held Riley.  
  
"Riley, Chloe is going through the after shock. The news was the earthquake and now she is just gripping onto reality," Macy stroked Riley's head. Riley moved closer to the door and could hear Jake and Chloe. Mainly Chloe. She was screaming out and yelling. She heard her dad try to calm her down.  
  
"I WANT RILES!" Chloe screamed.  
  
"Chloe, Riley is hurting just as much as you. We think if you don't see her for a few hours, it will give her some time to calm down," Jake said softly.  
  
"RILES!" Chloe screamed out. Riley pushed Macy out of the way and ran to Chloe's side. She hugged Chloe and began to cry.  
  
"Oh, Riles," Chloe said, "im in bad shape. Real bad, Riles, im dying, but I need you to be strong." Riley shook her head.  
  
"I am strong, I am," Riley kept hugging her sister. Once again, the sunset and everyone slept in the crammed hospital room. ***  
  
Chloe woke in her bed. Not her hospital bed, but her real bed. The bed she had known and loved for many years. Her vision was a little blurry and she still had the mask on.  
  
"Riley? What am I doing here?" Chloe said when Riley and Larry entered the room with a box. Riley smiled. "What's in the box?" Chloe said, slowly sitting up.  
  
"All your favorite movies, and every movie you have wanted to seen, but never saw," Riley said unloading the box. Chloe looked wide-eyed and picked up every movie Riley set down.  
  
"Little Mermaid, Rocky Horror Picture Show, Best of SNL," Chloe went on and on, there was a total of 160 movies.  
  
"All this for you," Riley said putting RUSH HOUR in. The rest of the day they watched movies, with Larry bringing them soup, and other food. He even began to clean their room. The finished 31 movies that day and Chloe slept after the last one. Riley hugged Larry.  
  
"I couldn't have done this without you," she smiled. Larry looked at her.  
  
"Riley, I love you and Chloe. Why wouldn't I do this? You know Chloe would do the same if it were you." Riley kissed Larry on the lips gently.  
  
"Thanks again Larry." The night ended well and tomorrow would be better. 


	6. Beach Walk

Larry rushed to the Carlson house the next morning. Chloe and Riley were both still sleeping. Larry has two rose bouquets. He knocked on the door and Macy answered it.  
  
"Larry?" she asked, looking at her watch. She yawned and wiped her eyes, "its six in the morning. Larry smiled his goofy smile.  
  
"I know, I wanted us to get a start on things today. I brought flowers!" he said holding up the roses. Macy nodded and let him in. He rushed upstairs to see Riley still sleeping. Chloe was rolling out of the bathroom in her wheelchair.  
  
"Larry?" she asked, trying to climb back into bed. Larry put the flowers down on Riley's bed and helped Chloe get under the sheets.  
  
"How did you get yourself out of bed and into the wheelchair?" Larry asked, looking at her amazed. She smiles weakly.  
  
"It wasn't easy." She said as he got her bundle of roses.  
  
"To make you feel better!" he said. Chloe sniffed the flowers.  
  
"Aw, thank you Larry!" she said putting them in an empty vase on her nightstand. She put her hands in her lap. "What does Riley have planned for today?" she asked Larry.  
  
"Riley has planned for us to go to the beach," a voice said from behind Larry. It was Riley, she had finally gotten up. Larry and Riley both smiled at Chloe, but she looked a little upset.  
  
"What's wrong?" Larry asked. Chloe began to cry.  
  
"The doctor says if I go outside, I might have an episode." Riley looked confused.  
  
"Chloe, everything will be alright! We are just going for a walk." It took Larry and Riley almost two hours to convince Chloe to go on a fifteen- minute walk. Larry wheeled Chloe onto the beach with a special wheelchair. The wheels were big and rubber. The ocean breeze smelt salty and of fish. Chloe looked around bored.  
  
"I don't think she's enjoying it," Riley whispered to Larry. As they wheeled around, kids and adults alike looked at the once beautiful Chloe Carlson. Her hair was a dim shade of blonde and was messy and dirty. She was pale and was skinnier. The oxygen mask took up most of her face. Larry nodded at Riley and they wheeled Chloe home.  
  
"Night Larry," Chloe and Riley said as Larry walked out. Riley hugged Chloe.  
  
"Night Chloe, see you in the morning," Riley said. Chloe nodded and drifted off into an uneasy sleep. 


	7. Dying In Your Arms Tonight

Her heart raced. Lungs pounding. She gasped her air. Chloe Carlson was dying. She reached out and tried to call out Riley but couldn't. She needed to get her sisters attention, but how? She remembered the roses that Larry gave her. She reached out and knocked the vase to the ground with a CRASH. Riley sat up quickly.  
  
"Chloe? Are you ok?" Riley said turning on the light to their room. She saw Chloe's chest beat up and down at a fast pace she ran to her sister's side.  
  
"Mom, Mom! MOM!" Riley yelled holding Chloe in her arms. Chloe's eyes got wide.  
  
"Riles, I love you!" Chloe gasped out. Riley began crying, she held Chloe's face in her hands.  
  
"Its going to be okay Chloe, everything will be okay," Riley said, crying. Macy ran into the room.  
  
"CHLOE!" she yelled. She screamed for Manuelo who came up in a heartbeat. Jake, who was spending the night, ran into the room. Riley took Chloe's head in her lap and cried. Jake called the hospital. Riley took Chloe's hand for the last time.  
  
"I love you," Riley said. She them held Chloe is her arms. She stroked Chloe's hair and began to hum. It took to ambulance 20 minutes to get to Chloe, but by then it was to late.  
  
*** 2 week later  
  
Riley looked down upon her sister's grave face. She took Chloe's hand and rubbed it. Larry came back from behind her and gave her a bear hug.  
  
"She's gone now Larry. Gone, im never going to see her again," Riley began to cry. Larry turned Riley towards him.  
  
"You'll see her every day. She never left you Riles," He hugged her tightly.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"She is in your heart Riles! She'll never leave you." Riley walked away from Chloe's coffin and sat down next to Macy. Riley wiped her eyes.  
  
"Now what do I do?" Macy held her.  
  
"You'll figure something out. Everything will be just fine," Riley stared at the coffin and wiped her eyes.  
  
"I hope she is happy where she is," Macy nodded.  
  
"She is Riley, she is." 


End file.
